Medical devices often display information using a display monitor such as an LCD or LED display screen. Information presented by the display screen is sometimes difficult to read or appreciate. Some medical devices additionally output an audible alarm to notify a care person of an alert condition. Such audible alarms may contribute to undesirable noise levels.